1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a method of controlling a screen of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technology development, various electronic apparatuses are more and more popular. In particular, portable electronic apparatuses, such as smart mobile devices, tablet personal computers, etc., are the most widely used by many people.
In recent years, the mainstream portable electronic apparatuses are in small size and light weight so that size of the installed battery is smaller and the capacity thereof is reduced. Accordingly, it is important for the electronic apparatus to extend the operating time of the small-size battery.
In the electronic apparatus, one of the most power-consumption devices is the display screen. Generally, the user can turn on or turn off the display screen of the electronic apparatus by manually pressing or switching a power button on the electronic apparatus. However, it is inconvenient and non-fluent for the user to switch the display screen by manually pressing or switching the power button on the electronic apparatus.
In view of the above problem, a built-in accelerometer installed in the electronic apparatus is used to switch the display screen in current technology. More specifically, the accelerometer is used to judge whether the electronic apparatus is moved by the user. When the electronic apparatus is not moved, the display screen is automatically turned off; on the contrary, the display screen is automatically turned on when the electronic apparatus is moved.
However, the malfunction of the shaken electronic apparatus is detected by the accelerometer to turn on the display screen if the electronic apparatus is placed in a pocket or a backpack of the user and the user moves. Accordingly, the malfunction of the electronic apparatus results in inappropriately turning on the display screen and increasing electricity consumption of the electronic apparatus.